


Just Hold My Hand

by rLTigeR



Category: Dance Moms RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rLTigeR/pseuds/rLTigeR
Summary: Maddie and Kalani are lacking an emotional closeness for their "Walking Through the Storm" duet. So Melissa and Kira, like the awkward parents they are, set up a play date.





	

“Mom, we didn’t need you to do this. We could’ve figured it out by ourselves.” Maddie complains.

Her mom had practically dragged her from the house to go to this “play date” she and Kira planned earlier while their daughters were at dance practice, none the wiser. Not only did Maddie not know what their idea of a play date entailed, it is also really embarrassing to be set up on a date by her mom when she’s almost a teenager. And Kalani is fourteen! The two-year age difference suddenly seems bigger than ever, which makes Maddie even more nervous and humiliated.

_She’ll think I’m a complete child. What kind of non-child human being needs her mom to set up her dates? I’ll come off as an immature coward, and Kalani always talks about how she likes boys who are brave enough to confess their feelings first._

Before she could internally bash herself further, her mom interrupts her pity party. “I know you could’ve, Maddie, but Kira and I decided that it’d be best to take matters into our own hands and help you guys. We have to make a good impression in front of the Candy Apples this week.” Melissa, stubborn as always, defends her actions.

“You think I don’t know that, mom? What if Kalani thinks I was too scared to do it myself? That won’t help our chemistry any.”

“She’s your friend, honey. I’m sure if she does think that, it won’t change a thing between you two.”

“But it doesn’t change the fact that she thinks it!” Maddie doesn’t get why she’s so worked up over a stupid play date. It’s not like it’s a real date.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but it’s too late to change it now. We’re here.”

“That’s not very comforting.” Maddie mumbles dejectedly, giving up the argument that obviously isn’t going anywhere.

Melissa pulls up to the typical suburban household that Jill owns. Bricks cover the exterior, and it is surrounded by a big, too-green lawn. The inflatable pool Maddie and the girls played in for a majority of the summer sits crinkled up in a sad heap.  Even though she has visited multiple times, it’s still hard to tell the houses apart. Kalani and Kira are still living there due to Kira’s hesitance to buy or rent a house in Pittsburgh. Maddie overheard Jill saying it was a commitment problem.

A halfhearted attempt to keep anxious fingers from her mouth ends up fruitless. Despite her mother’s scolding over the years, nail biting is a nervous habit Maddie has yet to break.

A sigh escapes the young dancer’s lips as she stumbles out of the car, hauling an overnight bag over her shoulder.

“You should have your costume and everything in your bag. I’ll see you at the competition tomorrow, Mad.”

“Bye, mom.” Maddie scrounges up the last of her manners to say this without the smart remark that is burning at the tip of her tongue. She knows she would pay for it later, if not right away.

It takes a few moments after her mom has left to collect herself before she knocks on the front door. Almost immediately it springs open, Kendall’s grinning face waiting on the other side.

“You’re here! Kalani won’t shut up about—” A tanned hand over her mouth stops Kendall from completing her sentence. Satisfied that her friend wouldn’t continue, Kalani takes her hand off her mouth and moves into the door frame, pushing Kendall a little to give herself space.

“Don’t mind Kendall, she’s just butting into my business as usual.”

Maddie is a little confused, but doesn’t push the matter. They all have their inside jokes with each other, and it would be a pain to keep up with them all. “Okay.” She catches Kalani’s eyes and the willpower to force her own eyes away escapes her.

It’s Kendall (of course) who interrupts them. “Why are you just standing outside?” Maddie’s going to say that they were blocking the doorway, but doesn’t get the chance as the younger pulls her inside by the arm. The forceful action knocks her off balance and she bumps into Kalani, an awkward apology spilling out of her lips.

Kalani is shocked at the uncharacteristic meekness of their team leader, and Maddie is fairly annoyed at this point. They used to get along just fine, but the mention of the word “date” has catapulted her into teenage boy territory. Still, acknowledging her feelings does nothing to override the shyness that is currently encapsulating her very being.

“Well,” Kalani says, hoping to snap Maddie out of whatever phase she’s in, “Should we go upstairs? I’m not sure what our moms wanted us to do together, though.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Maddie answers, eyes flitting from Kalani’s brown eyes to the floor, unusually conscious about where they’re looking. “But I guess going upstairs would be a good start.”

At this, the three dancers head up the carpeted stairs, Kira shooting them a quick “Have fun!” from the kitchen.

They settle on the floor of Kendall and Kalani’s shared room, the youngest of the three acting as a bit of a third wheel. Nobody really knows what to do from there.

Really taking the initiative while Maddie’s temporarily failing in that department, Kalani is the first to speak. “So, what do you guys think will make Maddie and I ‘emotionally closer’?” She inquires in her usual lighthearted tone.

Maddie can think of a few things, but she’s brave enough to disclose none of them. For example, handholding isn’t an appropriate suggestion to make to a friend, especially with Kendall in the room to tease her for years about it if it ever left her mouth.

“What about holding hands?” Kendall suggests, much to Maddie’s dismay.

Just in case, she thinks _Can you read my mind?!_ very forcefully, and when Kendall’s facial expression doesn’t change at all she feels safe to think her thoughts freely again. But it doesn’t change the words that just crossed her treacherous lips.

“What?!”

“That might work.”

They say at the same time. Maddie has to remind herself to close her agape mouth at Kalani’s agreement. She feels like they’re teaming up on her, or pranking her. Because this can’t actually be happening.

“Shut up, guys,” She tries to brush it off with a playful smile, drawing random patterns on the carpet with her finger to give herself something else to concentrate on.

“Come on, Mads!” Kalani begs, a hand sneakily resting on Maddie’s wrist. “We have to try and get closer, and we’re already good friends. There’s no other way!”

Maddie can think of many other ways, but none of them manage to slip past her lips before a soft yet strong hand envelopes hers. The ensuing rapid breathing and fast heartbeat worry her somewhat, but the fact that she hasn’t died yet is comforting.

Maddie looks up to find tentative eyes examining her. “Do you feel closer to me?” It’s the softest she’s ever heard Kalani’s voice, and if the handholding didn’t make her feel something, that voice definitely did. She just wasn’t sure what.

“I don’t know, but I think so. It feels…nice.” Maddie explains to the best of her ability, which isn’t saying much, but Kalani’s smile in return is full of appreciation.

“It feels nice for me too.”

“So, should we progress to cheek kissing now, or are you ready to go straight for the lips?”

“Shut up, Kendall!” They yell in unison, laughing as they both reach over to punch their friend with each of their unoccupied hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this subject matter brings out the crappy writer in me (which admittedly isn't hard to find)


End file.
